teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyDoesMinecraft
Adam Dalhberg,' '''known on YouTube as '''Sky Does Minecraft', is a YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter" Reand hating Minecraft squids. He was a member of the now-disbanded famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. His Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing RuneScape with the name Skythekid, hence the RS, and uploaded to his original channel . His channel started as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for play throughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends, MunchingBrotato, Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, KKcomics, RagingHouse, Bashurverse, OkwardIndustries, Aphmau, And KillerKameka 300. With more than 11 million subscribers, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube according to the Official Wikitubia Most Subscribed Lists and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, United States with his wife Alesa and his son Mason. On the 1st of January 2015 Sky posted this tweet (https://twitter.com/SkyDoesMinecraf/status/550817987712667648?lang=en) announcing his engagement to his girlfriend Alesa (Someseriousnonsense) Later on in the month, January 31, 2015, Sky posted on his twitter that he was going to be a father. (https://twitter.com/SkyDoesMinecraf/status/561658729817321473) On April 16, 2015 Alesa (Serious Nonsense) announced the gender of the baby in this video. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgDx-so3seE) The baby was born on the 3rd of September 2015 Friends Sky has collaborated with a large number of Youtubers and frequently his daily videos include at least one collaboration video. The lists below shows almost every Youtuber he collaborated with. Also includes Ross's new friends who don't play with him...(last three people) * House_Owner ( ross ) * ThatGuyBarney * JinBop Gaming * Aphmau ( Jess ) * Deadlox * Blue Monkey * Bodil40 * Podcrash * MunchingBrotato * BigBadManPig * Chrisandthemike * Gizzy Gazza * Dartron * mlgHwnT * Kkcomics * ItsAlesa (Wife) * CraftyGarrett * itsCib * thedollarshort * Chimneyswift11 * CaptainSparklez * SubZeroExtabyte * Aviator Gaming * AntVenom * AshleyMarieeGaming * CyanideEpic * OkwardIndustries * FearRaiser * BaconDonut * SGCbarbarian * Luclinftw * HuskyMudkipz * CavemanFilms * GoldSolace * SSundee * Ghostgaming * Minecraft Universe (TrueMU) Not Associated With Much Anymore These are the Youtubers that Sky used to record with but doesn't anymore. * TheBajanCanadian (Rumored falling out after Team Crafted ended. Rumor confirmed false by Adam. Both claim to be "on good terms".) * JeromeASF (Still friends, but in Mitch's circle.) * PrestonPlayz (In Mitch's circle.) * Vikkstar123 (In Mitch's circle.) * MrWoofless (Only recorded with when accompanied by either BajanCanadian or JeromeASF.) * TheNoochM (Only recorded with when accompanied by either BajanCanadian or JeromeASF.) * Setosorcerer (Stopped doing YouTube soon after the fallout of Team Crafted.) * Bashurverse (Possible falling out after a heart-to-heart vlog.) * Logdotzip (Stopped recording with him.) * SSundee (Has a new partner that he mainly records with.) *Jinbop (Claim to "be doing his own thing." Left the offices) Still Record Together These are the YouTubers that Sky still records with on regularly. * OwkwardIndustries * House_Owner (Ross) i love him * ThatGuyBarney (Barnaby)I love him * Aphmau (Jess) I love her * MlgHwnT (Steven) * SGBarbierian (Nick) * KoolCroco (Kool) * KermitPlays (Seen together in Sky's 4th of July 2015 vlog.) * MunchingBrotato (Tyler) * Deadlox (Ty) I love him * HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) in a Cops and Robbers on one of Adam's videos "COPS AND ROBBERS: STOP WITH THE SQUIDS. January 2016. * Minecraft Universe (Jason, finally started recording together again on one of Adam's videos, Two Truths and One Lie 2, which was also uploaded on Jason's channel but a different recording.) * Bajan Canadian: Cops N Robbers Team Crafted (Mitch's Birthday) * JeromeASF: Cops N Robbers Team Crafted Reunion * Ssundee: Cops N Robbers Team Crafted Reunion Fallout with Mitch On March 6, 2014 Sky left Team Crafted, a group he had been with since the beginning. While Adam claims there was no hate to any members, some believe an argument occurred between Mitch and Adam. This especially seems too occurred after he left when in April, Mitch held Animation April, in which animators could submit their animations to Mitch for him to upload to his channel to give them exposure. It is believed Adam tweeted about it, and Mitch responded in a tweet that said he will do sickly to Adam's body which has since been removed. Other reasons to believe they had a falling out is if you look in the description of videos on Adam's channel when Mitch was also in the video, his channel does not appear as a link in "Friends Channels" in the description, apart from both removing each other from the friends channel's on their channel page. This occurs in most videos, such as all the European trip vlogs among others. It should also be noted there is sometimes a gap as if Sky removed Mitch's link. This is purely speculation, but since neither has recorded a video together in months, this seems to be the case. There is also a rumor that Mitch and Adam got into a fist fight, but Adam's now girlfriend (wife) Alesa put an end to that via Twitter. On October 9th, Adam sent out this tweet. This confirms a fallout occurred in the past. The tweet also signals the end of the feud between the two, but it doesn't mean that they will make videos together again. On June 16th, 2015, Adam tweeted, "Now prep yourself @Bajan_Canadian I'm coming for you next. Fuck the past g. I miss you homie. Coming for that booty." This tweet may imply that Mitch and Adam are once again friends. No one is sure if they are going to record with each other soon. Adam also tweeted after, "Let me clarify as well, nothing was technically wrong. I just want that booty." This may also be stating that Mitch and Adam's fallout wasn't a big deal after all. It probably wasn't such a big deal as Mitch and Adam recorded together on the Team Crafted reunion video. Other Attributes The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase: ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appeared in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started" a "war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 Made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, you can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase: ZOMBIETECH!". In this video the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter (gold) sword. A Machinima mod showcase Sky was captured by the squids was in "Minecraft Mod Showcase: DERPY SQUIDS! ". In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a small cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screams before his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squid did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and amour to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squids were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, "Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! ". This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got Huskymudkipper, Jerome, Ssundee and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armor and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realizing there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. Later, in Sky and Alesa: A Love Story (Minecraft Machinima), Sky and Alesa go to see Tyler or "Doctor Brotato" (who, as Sky tries to explain, is a squid) to sort out their relationship issues. Alesa explains that, although she fell in love with Sky as he made her happy; but that has changed. They would plan events, but he would never show up, and he would go off into the night. Sky tries to argue that doesn't remember any of this. Alesa then mentions that he was been acting "derpy", surprising Sky. It becomes completely clear that the squids are involved when the Derp Squid version of Sky (though blue and part of his face being squid) comes through the doctor's office, apologising to Alesa for being late. When everyone realises the mix-up, Derp Squid runs away and when Sky and Alesa try to go after him, Squid-Tyler tries to get in the way, but is quickly struck down by Sky's Butter sword. Sky and Alesa then realise the Derp Squids have evolved to shapeshifting, and that the squids wanted to destroy their relationship, therefore breaking Sky and his crusade against the squids. They eventually find the REAL Tyler in a poorly hidden hole, and while Sky plans to go after the squids, Derp Squid and two other squids appear behind them and capture the three. The story continues in CAPTURED BY DERP SQUID! (Minecraft Machinima), where Sky, Alesa and Tyler are locked in cages, where Sky thinks that the squids will torture them for information. When Tyler start to lose it, Sky snaps that his great-great grandfather didn't fight in the squid war just so Tyler could complain about his beard being itchy. Sky then reveals that the squid war has been ongoing for 35,000 years ago, when the flying Derp Squids would kidnap babies to squid dens, like the one the trio are in at present. When Tyler asked what happened to the babies, Sky replies that they fed them to the most monstrous squid; the Kraken. He then goes on to the story of his long lost pirate captain ancestor, Ahab Sky. A flashback reveals that Ahab and ThatGuyBarney's ancestor (also named Barney) were looking for the squid that took Ahab's leg and Barney's eye. Tyler's ancestor then points out the Kraken, but then present Tyler interjects in Sky's story, seemingly because it was Tyler's ancestor who worked in the poop deck, while Sky counters that he can't change history. He rhetorically asks Tyler if he is supposed to tell a boring story with no flashbacks, and to try and prove his point by saying that Alesa might want to listen to hear the story (who is at the time reading a book, not paying any attention). Sky then finishes the story, saying that Ahab was unable to defeat the Kraken alone; a mysterious saviour was always there when a battle was going the squids way. Then, Derp Squid returns, revealing its plan to feed Sky and Alesa's unborn child to the Kraken (revealing that either the saviour did not kill it, or the squids can make more) and throw Tyler into a pool of lava. When Sky angrily says that he won't sit idly by while Derp Squid kills his child, the latter goads Sky by saying there is nothing he can do. At that moment, another squid tells Derp Squid that someone has breached the cavern and his slaughtering all the squids before being killed by a faceless man with a butter sword. Derp Squid orders all the squids to eat the man, all of whom are swiftly defeated, causing Sky to realize that this man is the mysterious saviour. Watching this, Derp Squid decides to run into a cave. When Sky asks what he hero's name is he gets no reply, so just decides to call him "Friend". He then asks how Friend found them, but is interrupted by an alarm, and decides that they should all leave. When asked by Tyler what they do about Derp Squid, Sky says that this isn't the last they have seen of him, and all of the group escape. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict. Butter "Butter" is what Sky calls gold. "Butter" is revered by Sky who always wears "Budder" armor and tools. It is called "Budder" by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'Budder'. Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold budder before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Minecraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say gold instead of 'budder' saying its rude, while trying not to offend his fans. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase. "And I'll see you later, Recruits." to end his mod showcases. Sky proclaims that the Sky Army is a (neutral) army, and it won't attack other people, if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of the now-disbanded Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Lets Play. Sky notes that he will put a face cam on his next episode of the Lets Play. As of today you can see him playing all sorts of games like DragonBall Z or GTA 5. The channel is now thriving and up and running after a long time of being abandoned. SkyDoesThings As well as his two gaming channels, Sky also has restarted his vlogging channel. He had originally started this channel in 2014 but stopped using the channel after a break-up between himself and his girlfriend. A couple of months back Sky restarted the channel as well as deleting his on videos on the channel. These videos mainly consist of his life and adventures out and about. Sky has been telling his fans since his 10 million subscriber mark that he had been planning to do a draw my life. In July 2015. Sky uploaded a video entitled, Draw My Life w/o a pen. In this video he explains his past as well as telling us about his parents and the reason he was adopted out. Catch-phrases * I fuckin hate everything right now! * Chubby sama san chan * be sure to slap that like button * Jason I'm startled! * Kawaii desu! It's so Kawaii desu!!!!! * JUMP! * I'm gonna give you background music...DUH DUH DUH DUH! * So beautiful! It's so beautifully Majestic * Friendship. Friendship! There's so much friendship going on here. * Friendship. Friendship! * We can talk about this! * Don't do dis. * Hashtag Ty's left foot. #Tysleftfoot * Truce. * Don't let the Mudkip win! * Untamable! * Oh my God... * Pro status! Pro status! * Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right? * It's so majestic... * BODIL40!! BODIL40! DESCRIPTION,BOATDIL40! * FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! * AHHHHHHH!!!!! * Feeeeiish. * Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom * Goodbye world ... goodbye. * I REGRET NOTHING! * All in favor of voting _____ off the island * BRREEEEEEEEEE!! * WEEEEZZZYYYY!!! * You did good! * I hate all of you * WHY! TY! WHY!! * POOP! * Rub-a-dub-a-dub in da freakin' tub! * DON'DO DIS! WHY U DO DIS TO ME?! * Don't touch me! * REEE!! REEEEEEE! * OOHHHH LONG JOHNSON!! * THE FISH! (when mentioning Mudkip in videos) * Oh dear god * SUB, STOP screaming at me! * SUB YOU'RE TOO LOUD! * NO RAEGRETS * buddddder * GOD DAMNIT ROSS! * Appppppppppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmau * Hey guys Sky here with ThatGuyBarney and, oh god.... ROSSSSSSSS!!! * SWIGGITY SWOOTY!! Trivia * He is Greek-American. * At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with iHasCupquake (Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor Harris), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron). During his panel at Minecon , Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. * He can beatbox. * He's been to Oktoberfest. * In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. * Adam stated that his life before he started YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about Adam's depressive period other than his weight, which was around 304 pounds. However, he promised he will talk more about this in his upcoming Draw My Life video, which will be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. * Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his girlfriend, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton and Bailey as well as Sky's dog Rascal. * Adam has come out as bisexual on twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it haters.," * He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". * His most famous series is Do Not Laugh. * He once went for a #2 on by his senior's in a forest during a summer camping trip. * While in an elevator with an old lady and some other YouTubers, he unintentionally implied that they made porn by saying "We make videos on the internet". * He has claimed to be Greek in his "Minecraft Mod Showcase: Ancient Greececraft" video. * He is the 3rd most subscribed gaming channel on YouTube, the first being PewDiePie and the second being VanossGaming. * He is now engaged to Alesa Clark who just gave birth to their first baby boy Mason Dahlberg * Adam reached 11 million subscribers in late May, 2015. * Adam has been to Amsterdam. * Adam has flat feet. * Adam uploaded his Draw My Life video on his SkyDoesThings channel in July 2015. * On September 3, 2015, Adam and Alesa's child, Mason Dahlberg was born. * Adam is really angry because total strangers can read his info on this site, He quotes, in April, 2014. * Adam was at Pax East 2014. * Adam and Alesa were going to name their child Tyler, but decided not to because Adam already knew two Tylers, Ty (Deadlox) and Tyler (Munching Brotato). Minecraft Crafting Dead - (Minecraft Roleplay) Adam's Crafting Dead series is based on the TV show The Walking Dead. *Minecraft Crafting Dead - "HELP!" #1 (Minecraft Roleplay) *Minecraft Crafting Dead - "Road to Heyworth" #2 (Minecraft Roleplay) *Minecraft Crafting Dead - "Ambushed!" #3 (Minecraft Roleplay) *Minecraft Crafting Dead - "Locked Up!" #4 (Minecraft Roleplay) *Minecraft Crafting Dead - "Cannibals!" #5 (Minecraft Roleplay)